


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Other, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I like this song even though I've only ever seen the movie and have yet to watch the series (it's all over YouTube) and decided to do my own little parodyI own nothing as usual





	Ready as I'll Ever Be

Severus:  
Any moment now…  
Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Lily:  
Severus…

Severus:  
Quiet!  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice, at last, will be served

Lily:  
Please, listen!

Severus:  
Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
‘Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I’ll ever be

…

James:  
Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Sirius:  
I'm ready

Peter & Remus:  
We're ready

Light Side:  
We're ready

James:  
Ready as I'll ever be

…

Frank:  
Are you quite sure we can do this?

Alice:  
Together we will guarantee...

Severus:  
I'll make them hear me

Dark Side:  
Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve

Peter:  
Prove they can trust me

Light & Dark:  
And the outcome will hardly come free

Regulus:  
I'll save my home and family!

Light & Dark:  
Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand

Sirius:  
And I'm ready

James:  
I'm ready

Alice & Frank:  
I'm ready

Severus:  
Ready as I'll ever be...


End file.
